A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of window well covers, more specifically, a window well cover that includes an accessory mounted on a top surface, which provides a decorative effect to an adjacent house.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses a window well cover that includes an accessory that attaches onto a top surface of said window well cover in order to provide a weighted base for said window well cover; wherein the accessory may include a decorative feature within or imprinted thereon said accessory that provides a decorative effect to an adjacent home; wherein the window well cover includes a pair of support brackets that attach to a mounting support via a hinge; wherein the mounting support is secured to rotatably engaged with respect to the window well, and shall rotate away from the side of the home to enable access in or out of the window well as needed; wherein the window well cover is made of a transparent material so as to enable light to pass through and into the window well; wherein the support brackets may include height adjustment means that are located on a side adjacent the side surface of said home; wherein the accessory is constructed of a transparent case that supports an ornamental decoration therein, which is visible from afar and which adds a decorative effect to the adjacent home.
The Bryant et al. Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2004/0035063) discloses a decorative basement window well shield. However, the decorative shield is for use against the wall forming the window wel, and not a clear cover that includes a decorative accessory for use atop of the window well cover.
The Kim et al. Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2003/0097802) discloses a basement window well protective cover. However, the window well protective cover does not include an accessory secured to a top surface, which adds a decorative feature to an adjacent home, and which is rotated outwardly with respect to the home to enable ingress and egress with respect to the window well.
The Rosa Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 3,943,662) discloses a basement window conversion unit comprising a pair of ornamentally decorated siding panels. However, the siding panels do not form a cover for a window well, which includes an accessory secured to a top surface for making a decorative feature against an adjacent home.
The Schock Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 3,844,076) discloses a basement window shield. However, the shield forms the window well, and does, not include a cover that rests atop of the window well.
The Druckhamer Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 2,898,638) discloses a basement window well cover. However, the cover is hingedly attached to the side of the adjacent home, and does not include a decorative accessory that acts as weight and a decorative feature to the adjacent home.
The Gregory Patent (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 403,436) illustrates a design for a basement window well cover.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a window well cover that includes an accessory that attaches onto a top surface of said window well cover in order to provide a weighted base for said window well cover; wherein the accessory may include a decorative feature within or imprinted thereon said accessory that provides a decorative effect to an adjacent home; wherein the window well cover includes a pair of support brackets that attach to a mounting support via a hinge; wherein the mounting support is secured to a top, edge of a window well such that the window well cover is rotatably engaged with respect to the window well, and shall rotate away from the side of the home to enable access in or out of the window well as needed; wherein the window well cover is made of a transparent material so as to enable light to pass through and into the window well; wherein the support brackets may include height adjustment means that are located on a side adjacent the side surface of said home; wherein the accessory is constructed of a transparent case that supports an ornamental decoration therein, which is visible from afar and which adds a decorative effect to the adjacent home. In this regard, the tornado shelter departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.